


the leaves towards tomorrow

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Character Study, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Honorary British Knight! Noelle, Lilin - Freeform, Prince!Langris
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Noelle melihat Langris berdiri di depan lilin-lilin yang ditinggalkan anak-anak. Jubahnya yang mewah dan penuh hiasan bulu-bulu angsa, terlihat jatuh, menyeret di tanah. Kepalanya yang berhias mahkota, menunduk dalam. Ia mengatupkan tangan, memejamkan mata; berdoa.
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 4





	the leaves towards tomorrow

Noelle masih belum bisa lupa tentang peristiwa siang tadi, di depan gerbang Istana, beberapa saat setelah denting-denting lonceng penanda peringatan kematian Ratu Erzsebeth dibunyikan; ketika Pangeran Langris melempar setumpuk kertas bertuliskan jadwal kegiatannya ke wajah para protokoler kerajaan.

Iris merah jambu Noelle sampai membeliak tatkala ia mendengar ucapan kasar dari seorang bangsawan yang belajar tatakrama enam jam dalam sehari.

Dari balik pilar yang menjulang tinggi, perempuan itu menyaksikan Langris mengerutkan dahi, menggertakkan geligi, dan mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku jarinya memucat. Semua orang di hadapannya tertunduk dengan ekspresi yang bercampur; nampak bersalah sekaligus ketakutan.

Langris terlihat mengerikan. Tapi, di sisi lain, laki-laki itu terlihat menyedihkan. Ada berbagai konklusi yang bisa Noelle tarik dari kejadian-kejadian yang ia tangkap lewat biner amethyst-nya yang cemerlang. Pun ada berbagai opini yang muncul kala melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap pangerannya yang cukup mengejutkan. Tapi gadis itu memilih diam; tetap di sisi abu-abu tanpa harus mendukung, menuding, atau ikut menyalahkan.

Noelle kira, selama ini ia tahu banyak tentang pangerannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Noelle tidak tahu kenapa Langris bisa tiba-tiba marah, kenapa Langris bisa tiba-tiba murung, atau ... kenapa Langris bisa tiba-tiba ceria. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa Langris berperilaku seperti itu karena ia merasa tertekan. Noelle bisa memaklumi. Langris tumbuh dengan asuhan ketat para suster dan mahaguru pilihan ayahnya. Ia dididik agar bisa menyelesaikan berbagai masalah dengan langkah super cepat. Langris adalah Vaude termuda yang dilatih berdiplomasi sejak usianya masih belia, sejak Noelle masih berburu belalang sembah di taman Istana. Langris adalah lelaki bangsawan; remaja seusia Noelle yang dituntut untuk menyelesaikan berbagai hal dengan latar belakang kesempurnaan.

Langris diberikan kebahagiaan palsu sejak fajar terbit hingga senja menghilang. Ia dihadapkan pada manusia-manusia bertopeng ganda yang memberikan puja-puji namun tak sungkan menjahanamkan dirinya dari belakang. Meskipun begitu, di hadapan publik, Langris tetaplah tenang. Ia menahan amarah dan mempertahankan wibawa demi nama baik keluarga Vaude dan Britania Raya.

Menjelang usia dua belas, Langris dipisahkan dengan kakaknya yang kini terusir dari Istana karena memilih menikah dengan seorang wanita sederhana yang bisa meramal nasib dengan benang takdir. Di masa-masa kesendirian yang belum berlalu lama, Langris kembali ditinggal oleh ibunya lewat perantara kematian. Saat hidupnya berada di titik nadir, ia dipertemukan oleh ayahnya dengan ibu baru yang menolak sentuhan dan sapaan.

Langris Vaude hampir tumbuh menjadi manusia tidak berperasaan.

Ketika teman masa kecilnya itu marah, Noelle tidak pernah bertanya karena ia menganggap bahwa Langris adalah Langris yang bicara padanya setiap hari. Langris si jenius menyebalkan yang suka berucap sarkas. Tapi, lagi-lagi Noelle keliru. Ada Langris lain yang belum ia kenal.

Ada Langris lain yang hadir, yang nyata, tapi tak ia sadari keberadaannya.

Noelle sedih.

Gadis itu selalu mengamati hal-hal kecil serta hal-hal jauh yang bahkan sulit ia jangkau. Tapi ia tak mengamati hal penting yang selama ini berada di sisinya. Eksistensi Langris seringkali luput dari mata Noelle.

Tatapan Noelle kosong saat mengamati lampu-lampu ibukota yang bercahaya remang-remang. Kadang terang, kadang redup, seperti nyala lilin anak-anak yang memberi hormat di malam peringatan kematian Ratu Erzsebeth. Ada yang membawa api dengan nyala yakin, yang goyah, yang stabil, dan yang butuh dilindungi agar tidak mati terkena angin.

Mungkin, seperti itulah Langris sekarang. Atau ... sedari dulu hingga sekarang.

Langris terlalu berwarna untuk disebut monokrom; terlalu rumit untuk disimpulkan dalam satu baris frasa; terlalu sempurna untuk disangkutpautkan dengan kata 'sederhana'.

Lain kali, Noelle harus lebih sering membuka matanya, menyadari, untuk apa sebenarnya dirinya berada di sini.

* * *

Gaun putih Noelle yang sepanjang lutut, terlihat menyeret tanah kala ia merangkak mendekat untuk duduk bersimpuh. Noelle menghadap Langris yang sendirian di ruangannya. Gadis itu menghampiri, ia mengepalkan tangan di atas paha, memejamkan mata, meresapi tiap ucapan Langris, sahabatnya.

> _Di Hage,_
> 
> _Aku pernah bertemu anak laki-laki yang sekarat akibat kelaparan._
> 
> _Aku berkata padanya dalam bahasa Nean yang terbata-bata. Aku berkata padanya untuk bergembira karena bantuan makanan dan obat-obatan dari ibukota, sudah datang._
> 
> _Lalu, Noe, anak laki-laki itu menatapku dengan matanya yang kosong dan besar._
> 
> _Dia seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu._
> 
> _Aku bertanya pada para tabib apa yang coba dikatakan anak laki-laki itu._
> 
> _Katanya, dia berucap; "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."_

Noelle sama sekali tidak terkejut. Langris pantas mendapatkannya; do'a anak-anak miskin yang kebebasannya diperjuangkan. Langris adalah orang yang mengubah sistem agar anak-anak seperti mereka diizinkan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah formal. Mereka adalah calon-calon ksatria Britania yang akan membawa lilin dengan api yang menyala yakin.

Noelle membendung airmatanya untuk menghormati Langris. Ia datang ke mari, dibesarkan di Istana ini, untuk melindungi Langris. Maka dari itu, Noelle mengangkat dagu dan mengeraskan rahang. Mulai detik ini, ia akan berjuang dari balik bayang-bayang.

Dan saat itu, Noelle hanya bisa berkata, "Anda memang orang baik." _sangat baik._ _benar-benar baik._

Kalau Noelle punya sihir, Noelle ingin sihir yang bisa membaca level kebahagiaan lewat tatap mata. Noelle ingin tahu, ada di level berapa kebahagiaan Langris ketika binar sepasang iris akuamarinnya meredup. Noelle ingin tahu juga, berada di tahap manakah kesedihan Langris jika ia mengalih pandang dari suatu presensi kemudian berujar terus terang 'aku masih enggan menatap'.

Noelle ingin tahu, secerah apa mata biru Langris ketika Mr. Vangeance memuji caranya berkuda. Apakah akan seterang warna langit siang ataukah segelap dasar laut di waktu malam? Juga, sebesar apa pupil matanya ketika Finral yang kini tinggal di pelosok desa, tiba-tiba datang memeluk dan menepuk sayang kepala cokelatnya.

Noelle ingin tahu banyak. Ingin, ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Terutama perihal kejadian tadi, perihal Langris yang hilang kendali di hari peringatan kematian ibunya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Noelle hanya bisa berucap untuk menenangkan Pangerannya, "Jika Anda butuh sesuatu, saya selalu ada di sisi Anda."

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Noelle melihat Langris berdiri di depan lilin-lilin padam yang ditinggalkan anak-anak. Jubahnya yang mewah dan penuh hiasan bulu-bulu angsa, terlihat jatuh, menyeret di permukaan tanah. Kepalanya yang berhias mahkota, menunduk dalam. Ia mengatupkan tangan, memejamkan mata; mendoakan Finral, mendoakan Ratu Erzsebeth, mendoakan Raja Phillip yang menyakitinya, dan mendoakan mereka yang telah kehilangan nyawa demi negerinya tercinta; mendoakan dedaunan muda yang siap mengabdikan diri demi kedamaian hari esok.

Di belakangnya, Noelle berlutut. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak menjadi ksatria di negeri ini, Noelle mengucap ikrar sepenuh hati.

"Saya, Noelle Silva, bersumpah akan memberikan seluruh jiwa raga demi melindungi Anda dan kejayaan Britania Raya."

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki
> 
> Hm, Ratu Erzsebeth sbnrnya cuma alter-pronunc buat Ratu Elizabeth. Krn LangLang di sini dr Inggris, jadi milih Ratu Erzs sama Raja Phill buat jadi orangtuanya. Terpecut bikin ini karena re-read totto-chan's children dan inget arthur kirkland yg baru ultah. Tapi yg paling utama, krn yg ngetik ... lg mabocc pair ini. Thx 💕


End file.
